The present invention relates broadly to motion upholstery furniture designed to support a user's body in an essentially seated disposition. Motion upholstery furniture includes recliners, incliners, sofas, love seats, sectionals, theater seating, traditional chairs, and chairs with a moveable seat portion, such furniture pieces being referred to herein generally as “seating units.” More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved linkage mechanism developed to accommodate a seating unit that acts as a rocker recliner. Accordingly, the improved linkage mechanism of the present invention provides for reclining the seating unit while accommodating operation of a rocker mechanism.
Reclining seating units exist that typically allow a user to forwardly extend a footrest or ottoman and to recline a backrest relative to a seat. These existing seating units typically provide three basic positions: a standard, non-reclined closed position; an extended position; and a reclined position. In the closed position, the seat resides in a generally horizontal orientation and the backrest is disposed substantially upright. Additionally, if the seating unit includes an ottoman attached with a mechanical arrangement, the mechanical arrangement is collapsed such that the ottoman is not extended. In the extended position, often referred to as a television (“TV”) position, the ottoman is extended forward of the seat, and the backrest remains sufficiently upright to permit comfortable television viewing by an occupant of the seating unit. In the reclined position the backrest is positioned rearward from the extended position into an obtuse relationship with the seat for lounging or sleeping.
Several existing rocker recliners presently in the industry are adapted to provide the adjustment capability described above. However, these existing rocker recliners require relatively complex linkage mechanisms to afford this capability. The complex linkage assemblies limit certain design aspects utilized by furniture manufacturers, such as the incorporation of a T-cushion as a seat support.
Further, these existing rocker recliners are outfitted with a set of coil springs (metal spring unit) that causes unfavorable movements when an occupant of an existing rocker recliner is attempting rock forward and rearward. Often, existing rocker recliners include a cam that facilitates the rocking motion, where a top of the set of coil springs attach to the cam and a bottom of the set of coil springs attach to a base that is resting on an underlying surface. When the cam rocks in an arc with respect to the base, the set of coil springs creates a counter-balance in pressure as some coil springs are compressed while others are extended. This counter-balance in pressure is a main contributing factor to the unfavorable rocking movements within the existing rocker recliners.
Accordingly, the present invention introduces a novel linkage mechanism that allows a rocker-recliner-style seating unit to provide various styling features to customers while, at the same time, provides an innovative and simplified rocker mechanism that generates favorable rocking movements.